


I don't know what i would do without you

by Robronlover96



Series: The Aftercare Series [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, hurt robert, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert gets hurt on his way home.





	I don't know what i would do without you

 

Aaron looked at the clock. for about the hundredth time that hour, he was worried. like really worried,

surely Robert should be home by now. shouldn't he? 

 

Robert called and he said that he was running late, but that was like an hour ago. 

 

What if something's happened,

 

''What if... he's seriously hurt. what if... he's lost his phone somewhere, what if...

all these started to come into Aaron's head, he doesn't really know what he would do if

he lost Robert. he doesn't think he go on without, because Robert's his moon. his stars,

his sky. well... his everything really. 

 

And if all that was was gone, he would have nothing. nothing at all... 

 

A few minutes later  the door opened, and someone walked in. 

 

“Is that you?” Aaron said from where he was stood in the kitchen,

 

“Yeah it’s me” came the response.

 

Aaron stopped what he was doing, and he walked towards the front door.  
“Where have you been why-“ he started to say, but he stopped when he saw Robert’s face. It was all battered and bruised and he had a few cuts littering his cheeks is well,

 

Robert sighed.  
“Well... I was on my way back” Robert said he paused for second and then he spoke again “And as I was walking some guy came up to me, and he asked for some money, but I said no. So... he beat me and then he took my wallet”

 

“Did you call the police?” Aaron Said,

 

Robert shook his head in response.  
“No I didn’t” he said “he took my phone as well as my wallet”

 

 ''Why didn't you go to the pub'' Aaron said ''And tell my mum, she would've phone them'' 

 

Robert shrugged. 

''I don't know i didn't really think about it, at the time'' he said, ''luckily i kicked him in the crown jewels, and i managed to run off'' 

 

''Thank god'' Aaron responded ''I don't really want to think about what would've happened, if you didn't'' he said close to tears.

 

Robert put a hand on Aaron's upper arm, 

''Hey, hey'' he said ''I'm still here aren't i?'' 

 

Aaron nodded timidly,

''Yeah but still'' he said ''i might have lost you'' 

 

''Yeah well... you didn't'' Robert said ''I'm here and i'm alive'' 

 

 Aaron smiled.

''Thank god'' he said ''because i honestly don't know what i'd do without you'' 

 

''Well... luckily for you you'll never have to find out'' Robert said, 

 

 ''Yeah well... i will one day, but that's not going to be for years'' Aaron said. 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said ''before then... we've got years together, and we've got memories to make'' 

 

Aaron smiled,

''Yeah'' he said. ''Lots of wonderful memories with my beautiful, husband'' 

 

Robert hummed in response.

''Yeah and i'm going to cherish all of them'' 

 

Aaron smiled at that,

''Soft git'' he added.

 

Robert beamed,

''Yeah well.. i can't help that can i?'' he said. 

 

''No i guess not'' Aaron said, 

 

There was a second of silence, and then Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Right...come on then'' Aaron said ''let's go clean those cuts before they get infected'' 

 

Robert nodded in agreement,

 

 And with that, they both walked through to the kitchen. 

 

Robert pulled a chair out from underneath the table and he sat down,

 

Aaron went over the cupboard and he got the first aid kit out, he walked back over and he put it down on the table.  

he rummaged through the bag, and he got out an antiseptic wipe. 

 

He stood in front of his husband, and he started to clean the blood from around his wounds. 

 

''Sorry'' Robert mumbled apologetically, but he winced when his lip hurt

 

''For what?'' Aaron said, kind of confused 

 

''For this'' Robert said '' i mean... you don't need me, getting beat up till i'm black and blue do you?'' 

 

 

''Hey it wasn't you're fault'' Aaron said ''you just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time''  

 

''Yeah but still'' Robert said, ''you shouldn't have to do this'' he said referring to his face.  

 

''Robert you're my husband'' Aaron said ''It's my job to look after you when you've been hurt''  

 

Robert sighed,

''Yeah i guess'' he responded kind of deadpan. ''but your my husband, and you shouldn't have to that''

 

Aaron shushed him,

''Enough of that ok'' he said ''i should get to look after you, just like you get to look after me'' 

 

Robert nodded timidly, 

 

After a couple of minutes, Aaron had finished, 

 ''There'' he said,  taking a step back. 

 

''Thanks'' Robert said, 

 

''It's no bother really'' Aaron said. 

 

''Yeah but thanks though...'' Robert said, 

 

Robert stood up from where he was sat, and then he walked over to the living room. 

and he sat down on the sofa, Aaron joining him straight after. 

 

Robert turned on the T.V, he flicked through the channels and he put a movie on.

afterwards he put the remote on the table, and they turned their attention to the T.V, 

 

Twenty minutes into what they were watching. Aaron took his eyes off the T.V for a split second

and he looked at Robert

''You ok?'' he asked ''you haven't really said anything, you know since earlier'' 

 

Robert nodded, 

''Yeah never better'' he said.  

 

There was a second of silence, before Aaron spoke again, 

 

''Care to tell what's on your mind?'' he said, 

 

''I was just thinking'' Robert responded.

 

''About?'' Aaron said,

 

''Just how lucky i am to have you'' Robert said, 

 

''Now you're getting really soppy'' Aaron said.

 

''It's true though..' Robert said ''if it wasn't for you, i'd be lost, i really would..'' 

 

''Yeah i care about you'' Aaron said ''or am i not supposed too''

 

''Yes you are'' Robert said ''I'm just touched that' all'' 

 

''Yeah so you should be'' Aaron responded '' I care a great deal about you Rob'' 

 

Robert smiled, 

''I care about you too'' he said.

 

Aaron smiled back at Robert, and they just stared into each other for moment. 

 

The room went silent and then Aaron spoke up, 

''Oh and If anyone hurts you again'' he said ''I'll knocked them out, because nobody hurts you, and i mean nobody'' 

 

''Yeah but... you might up back inside, if you do that'' Robert said, 

 

''I don't care'' Aaron said ''i really don't, because if that's what it takes to keep you from getting hurt, then... it's worth the risk'' 

 

 ''Aww look at you'' Robert said nudging Aaron's arm gently,

 

Aaron blushed.

''What?'' he said his voice kind of confused, 

 

''You going into full on protective mode for me'' Robert said.  

 

 ''Yeah well... like i said i'd do anything for you Robert'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert beamed.

''Yeah i'd do anything for you too'' he said, 

 

 Aaron smiled back at Robert.

 

They gazed into each other eyes, for a second. their eyes full of fondness. 

 

After a minute they leaned into each other and then they kissed, 

 

 

 

 


End file.
